


Return to might

by horus1251



Series: Return of The Throne [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dimensions, F/M, Keeping his word, Light and Dark Lucifer, Lucifer is occ because his grace was corrupt, Lucifer not a Hallucination, Lucifer not a asshole, Lucifer tricks Jack, Powerful Jack, Powerful Lucfer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:10:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horus1251/pseuds/horus1251
Summary: Spoiler in season 14 episode 18 That was LuciferLucifer tricks Jack into believing one thing but finds out something he never thought would believe happens now Trying to deal with light and dark sides but with the chance to fix things come danger no one expected





	1. Chapter 1

Lucifer  leaving the empty created a connection to his son allowing him to speak to his son

lucifer  
'' You can't trust them  
Jack sadly nods until a thought passes through him  
'' No I can fix things ''  
lucifer laughs  
'' How are you going to do that buddy ''  
Jack  
'' I am going to go back in time ''  
lucifer laughs harder  
'' How that's isn't your power ''  
Jack Smiles  
'' No it's yours ''  
lucifer freezes than has a fit of laughter  
'' You think I would ever go back and help you ''  
Jack nods  
'' Yes ''  
lucifer confused  
'' Why would I ''  
Jack Smiling  
'' you grace was dark and toxic ''  
Lucifer nods  
'' so ''  
Jack  
'' I am going to heal your grace ''  
Lucifer pauses  
'' Do you even know what corrupted my grace ''  
Jack  
'' The Mark ''  
Lucifer nods  
'' You realize that if we go too far back the mark will be on me and my grace will still be corrupted ''  
Jack freezes  
'' so when ''  
Lucifer takes a deep breath

'' The first time I escape Michael if you bring me back first then healed my grace I'll go back then you will combine me and my past so that it will be equal Light and dark ''  
Jack  
'' So you be both ''  
Lucifer nods  
Jack smiling jumps to his feet  
''let's go''  
Lucifer smirks inside ( This was easy then pauses wait does he have that power )  
'' You know if this works it means Lucifer was right the mark did corrupt him and can you really blame him for the way he acted ''  
Lucifer thinking ( I'll have a clean slate with Jack )  
Lucifer  
''Nick ''  
Jack disappears a smile on his face  
Lucifer disappears

  
Jack appears in the abandoned house in the woods Nick body  
'' What now ''  
Lucifer  
'' Your blood and salt circle nick says  few words I appear Nick says yes you heal me ''  
Jack nodding walks to nick healing him

  
Nick breathes deeply he snaps to a sit-up position  
'' Jack  ''  
Jack  
'' the spell ''  
Nick confused until he realizes  
'' you did something you need Lucifer to fix ''  
Jack screams Eyes glowing 1  
'' The spell ''  
Nick smiling nods heads to the kitchen grabbing the ingredients to the spell smirking the entire time realizing what He meant when he said that Jack would do the spell himself  
Nick comes back into the room lays salt circle chants  
.qui dormiunt, ad dominum formosum. Nexus noster, restitutus est.  Surgas ex abysso, in lumine exsistas!  
Lucifer standing right Next to Jack shines  
Nick gasp seeing Lucifer standing there tears coming from Nick's eyes  
'' Yes  Yes Return to me ''  
Lucifer shoots to the rift to the empty appears, and a black, shimmering Lucifer emerges from it and merges with the light then and reaches toward Nick  
Nick reaches out and the Black  essence collides with Nick  
the Black substances start to envelop Nick  
Nick smiling laughing saying yes over and over again  
Jack stands there not sure how long he needs to wait  
Lucifer in the black goo  
 ''wait until the goo covers his head then start healing ''  
Jack waiting a minute until the black stuff spreads up Nick's neck  
Nick's eyes Glowing Red with a speck of gold  
Jack moves behind Nick putting his hands on the side of Nick then Starts sending Power out to Heal Lucifer  
The Black and golden essence collide and slowly they both brighten on one side but the other it darkens but a barrier appears keeping the two sides Together but apart  
The  black, shimmering of Nick becomes one side Pure Light The other pure Dark  
Slowly they are both absorb into Nick where the two becomes grace and Enters Nick  
Jack stops falls to his knees breathing heavily

Lucifer summons his powers and he glows with the light for a moment then changes the outlet to Dark side of his powers  
Lucifer stands reigns in his dark side and switches to his light side his eyes pure Light his wings if you can see them the color of the sun then switches again his eyes Red and black his wings Pure Black, in fact, it started to absorb light into the wings  
Lucifer with Red and black eyes turn to Jack  
Lucifer shakes a little and he transforms back to the light side  
Lucifer sends his wings  into the other dimension where angels keep their wings but keep the power to the forefront  
Lucifer points at Jack and A burst of a White light burst out of his finger hitting Jack causing Jack to glow for a moment but healing him

Lucifer stops as suddenly as he starts sighs coughs  
'' Oh God What have Son I'm ''  
Jack shocked  
'' Oh my god you were corrupted by the ''  
Lucifer  
'' Mark Son I will keep my word don't worried ''  
Jack jumps to his feet strides to Lucifer  
'' Well ''  
Lucifer  
'' Okay when we appear we need to Do your past self first you know what to do ''  
Jack nods  
'' Put my past and future together into one then Put you in your past self ''  
Lucifer nods swallows  
'' Then I have to keep my word to then angels ''  
Jack frowns  
'' What ''  
Lucifer  
'' They haven't told you well Heaven is powered by Angels ''  
Jack nods  
'' So''  
Lucifer sighs gestures to sit and listen   
'' There used to be millions and now there is 8 and even then the fall weakened us tremendously so if one more angel dies so does heaven ''  
Jack gulps  
'' and what happens to the souls ''  
Lucifer  
'' Earth they become Vengeful Souls ''  
Jack nods  
'' You mean Like Ghost cases ''  
Lucifer  
'' Yes ''  
Jack  
'' What if we salt and burn them ''  
Lucifer  
'' Hell ''  
Jack  
'' You mean they would be tortured ''  
Lucifer nodding  
Jack jumps to his feet  
'' what can we do ''  
Lucifer smiles  
'' Thanks to you I can Heal the angels and Upgrade them and their wings plus if they are awake I can bring them back  ''  
Jack  
'' Wait I can wake them up ''  
Lucifer nodding  
'' Yep and I'll bring them back ''  
Jack frowns  
'' How can we stop this from happening again  
Lucifer sighs  
'' Well Ten things led to Angels way they are  
My fall  
Angels killing one another  
Demons killing some  
Humans killing  
Wars  
The Angel fall  
No Leader  
Bad leaders  
The fake gods  
Monsters  
Jack nodding  
'' So what are you thinking ''  
Lucifer  
'' Well I think We need a heaven hierarchy with Dad at the top  
Than Me as king and you as the Heir of Heaven ''  
Jack eyes wide  
'' Prince I can't I don't know ''  
Lucifer  
'' Don't Worry I teach you how to control your powers and teach you how to be a leader of an Heir, not the prince ''  
Jack  
'' Then who's the Prince of heaven ''  
Lucifer  
'' Well god firstborns ''  
Jack thinking  
'' The Archangels ''  
Lucifer nods  
'' I thought sharing the power in heaven with them  
Jack Nodding  
'' I thought Michael ''  
Lucifer  
'' Yes we will Have Raphael fix Michael and Gabriel than we will need to CRAP ''  
Jack startles  
'' What ''  
Lucifer  
'' Hell ''  
Jack confuse  
'' What about hell ''  
Lucifer trying to explain  
'' That place is for bad people and like heaven it's weak ''

Jack  
'' so we fix hell too ''  
Lucifer sighs  
'' Yes I'll use my dark side for Hell ''  
Jack nodding  
'' Well let's go fix things  
Lucifer grabs Jack and disappears


	2. return to past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An evil is produce

 

 

Lucifer and Jack Land in the woods in the past  
Jack Gasping in pain  
Lucifer steady Jack  
'' Son ''  
Jack coughing up blood  
'' What is going on ''  
Lucifer smiles tightly  
'' There is only supposed to be one of you in each time ''  
Jack stops coughing  
'' So only one of each soul can exist at one time in a dimension ''  
Lucifer nods  
'' Yes we need to find you and combine you both then we can work on controlling your powers ''  
Jack frowns  
'' Controlling but ''  
Lucifer mouth tightens  
'' Jack your soul will be back plus you will gain power meaning ''  
Jack eyes wide  
'' I'll need to learn to control my new power or I will  do worst damage to the world ''  
Lucifer amused at that  
'' Yes and even then why do you think Nephilim went bad''  
Jack  
'' Because of we started Oh my god they weren't were they they couldn't control their power so we assumed bad but actually, we just had no idea how to control ''  
Lucifer nods  
'' Yes it's my belief that the only ones that could teach them were their parents ''  
Jack confused  
'' why ''  
Lucifer  
'' Because your powers come from us ''  
Jack eyes wide in understanding  
'' Wait if they are yours why don't you use them ''  
Lucifer  
'' Because some of the powers you have can only be used if you have a soul ''  
Jack unthinkingly  
'' What about Nick's ''  
Lucifer pauses smiles wide  
'' It could work with permission son for the record this will be a lesson ''  
Jack frowns  
'' Why ''  
Lucifer explains  
'' In order to be the leader, you must be able to...um what's the word show your enemies and allies your potential which means some things have to be kept secret  ''  
Jack frowns  
'' Why ''  
Lucifer explains still  
'' Ok Imagine That I am Michael ''  
Jack understanding  
'' So I would be giving  him all the power his son would have ''  
Lucifer nodding  
'' Good Job son ''  
Jack nodding than groans  
Lucifer concerned  
'' Ok find yourself and when you do connect to him and send yourself to him then return  ''  
Jack nodding then reaching inside of himself searching for himself

Minutes later one of his fingers turn to one smoke and the rest of  him follows and travels through the air Towards his past self

 

  
Past Jack sitting next to a tree thinking  
( I'm not evil I can do the good I can )( Why did I ) ( I)  
Jack feeling someone connecting to him stiffens trys to fly away but is struck by the connection

Jack thinking  
( No No No I can't what is that )  
Jack feels himself but a little older but also darker  
Jack body trembling with the effort of trying to move away  
The White Smoke traveling around Past Jack

Jack using his sends power through the air trying to stop it but the smoke lifts him up and The power expel just leveled the surrounding area destroying all life nearby and bringing it back better than before

The smoke traveling into Jack

Jack body jerks as his future self were uploading to his brain along with everything else

Jack falls to the ground as all around him the earth and atmosphere around him is cleaner and better  
Jack eyes snap open they were Glowing as bright as the sun and golden  
Jack Flying to Lucifer

 

(Bunker )

[Dean enters the library, bringing coffee to Sam, who’s working on his laptop]  
DEAN: Anything?  
SAM: Oh. Thanks. Not yet. I put out an APB to every single Hunter we know. But... Jack's off the grid.  
DEAN: Kid was pretty spun out. We'll find him. I mean, there's gotta be a sign at some point, right?  
SAM: Yeah.  
DEAN: Kid can cause a tsunami with a hiccup.  
SAM: I don't know. Maybe he's covering his tracks.  
[Cas enters the room from the opposite side Dean did]  
CASTIEL: Or this apparent dearth of evidence is, in fact, the evidence.  
SAM: The evidence of...  
CASTIEL: Of some horrific misadventure that's befallen him, like being dragged down to Hell by Asmodeus. Or... [Sighs] I don't know, possibly worse, being hijacked to Heaven by angels.  
DEAN: Yeah, but isn't he too fast and furious for angels?  
CASTIEL: Maybe. Maybe not. That's what I'm gonna find out.  
SAM: Find out from who? From – from the angels?  
CASTIEL: Yes.

 

The bunker shakes Sam freezes feeling something deep inside of him  
Castiel groans as waves of pure power wash over him  
Castiel falls to his Knees  
Dean and Sam jump to their feet  
Dean Yelling  
'' CAS ''  
Castiel groaning slowly gets to his feet falling forwards for a moment but Sam holds him up  
Dean angry covering his concern  
'' WHAT THE HELL ''  
Castiel  
'' Jack just release a huge amount of power  ''  
Sam  
'' What why ''  
Castiel  
'' I don't know but We need to find him fast because that much power who knows how bad it is ''  
Dean sighs  
'' What do you mean ''  
Castiel  
'' Dean that much power is equal to Lucifer that how much he just used ''  
Sam gulps  
'' You mean he wasn't using his full power ''

Dean

''Who he''

Castiel shakes his head  
'' No that was less than a cupid ''  
Dean gets freak  
'' So what going on ''  
Castiel  
'' If I had to guess I'll say he's fighting an archangel ''  
Dean gasps  
'' Lucifer ''  
Castiel goes to shake but feels Lucifer near Jack  
'' Fuck ''  
Sam worry  
'' what ''  
Castiel  
'' Jack is with Lucifer ''  
Dean grabs an book and throws it  
'' Why ''  
Castiel  
'' I oh god ''  
Dean  
'' What''  
Castiel  
'' Dean I can sense the barriers ''  
Sam  
'' You mean Jack opened one ''  
Castiel shaking  
'' No its like No no please don't tell me ''  
Dean gulps  
'' What ''  
Castiel  
'' They are weakening ''  
Sam  
'' All of them ''  
Castiel  
'' Yes ''  
Dean  
'' Jack broke the barrier ''  
Castiel shaking his head  
'' No ''  
Dean eyebrow raise

'' How do you know ''  
Castiel  
'' Because he isn't near the barriers ''  
Sam  
'' You mean something trying to escape ''  
Castiel  
'' More like they are breaking them open ''  
Dean confuse  
'' we can close them back up ''  
Castiel shakes his head  
'' No there be no barrier to close ''  
Dean gulps and swallows  
'' So we have to deal with monsters from other worlds ''  
Castiel  
'' Worse than that The barriers cover everything ''  
Sam and Dean look at each other than both say  
'' Everything ''  
Castiel  
''Purgatory, Hell, Heaven, Empty ''  
Dean  
'' You mean the gates will be open ''  
Castiel nods  
'' Everything monster or demon or angel that has ever died will be brought back ''  
Sam  
''Arazel''  
Castiel nods  
Dean screams  
'' Fuck you mean after everything for nothing ''  
Castiel  
'' Worse we also have monsters from other dimensions''  
Sam sits in his seat  
'' We are screw

  
'' I wouldn't count us out yet ''

Team free will turns and sees Amara and Chuck standing there

Chuck  
'' Hey guys ''

 

 

  
Lucifer head snaps up from listening to angel radio  
Jack  
'' what''  
Lucifer  
'' Send me to Me ''  
Jack nods and waves his hand and Lucifer becomes a Grey Light smoke and heads for himself

Lucifer has landed face-down on a busy sidewalk, a police siren blaring in the background. He slowly stands up and tries to figure out where he is, stopping random pedestrians to ask.]  
LUCIFER: Ouch. What is this? Cincinnati?  
Suddenly grey smoke surrounds the city blocking the sky  
Lucifer  
'' What the ''  
Lucifer is grabbed by the smoke and it enters him  
the smoke blocking the city inhabitants from view  
Lucifer merges with his past self his power return to hundred and Ten percent thanks to the remnant of Jack's grace that Lucifer possesses

Lucifer gasps and quickly flying away before the smoke dissipates

Lucifer lands near Jack  
Jack  
''Dad Did you ''  
Lucifer shaking his head  
'' Feel that yes we have bigger trouble than I ever thought ''  
Jack  
'' Now what ''  
Lucifer  
'' We start to fix things quickly ''  
Jack scared  
'' How ''  
Lucifer smiles tight  
'' We fix heaven and hell and hope that dad returns come we have work to do ''

 


	3. Lucifer's loyalty

 

 

 

 

 

Jack frowning

'' How will we fix heaven ''  
Lucifer looking at `Jack strangely  
'' Well Heaven is power by angels  
Jack nods  
'' So ''

Lucifer understands  
'' There are only 9 left ''  
Jack eyes wide nods  
'' Wait why didn't they tell me ''  
Lucifer shrugs  
'' I don't know I only know because they told me ''  
 Jack nod  
''Castiel went to heaven so he knew that but why ...  
Lucifer nods  
'' Maybe they just didn't understand ''  
Jack shakes his head  
'' Doesn't matter we can fix it ''  
Lucifer nods  
'' Right ''  
Jack  
'' So what now ''  
Lucifer   
'' I go and heal the angels on earth you work on making angels ''  
Jack  
'' How ''  
Lucifer  
'' You aren't god so you can't  make angels out of nothing so you need to find humans worthy of being angels ''  
Woman skating clumsily on the sidewalk. A man walks out of the bakery carrying a wedding cake. She crashes into him and the cake goes flying, but he catches the girl before she can fall.  
Girl  
I think I just fell for you.  
Guy  
I’d catch you anytime you fell.  
(they continue talking and the scene moves to a man with a smile)  
Lucifer  
Nice job. Another happy beginning. Right? Cupid.

Cupid gulps  
'' Brother ''  
Lucifer a little hurt  
'' Really no hugs ''  
Cupid swallows stand tall but lean away  
'' Why are you Lucifer ''  
Lucifer pouts  
'' I'm here to help a brother ''  
Cupid  
'' How ''  
Lucifer reaches out and puts two fingers on him  
The cupid glows for a moment then his eyes glow Blue sound of thunder in the distance clouds appear and wings appear behind the cupid

Cupid gasps  
'' My My wings ''  
Cupid grabs Lucifer holding him tight  
'' Thank you thank you Brother ''  
Lucifer pats the cupid  
'' Go tell The rest of our kind that I am healing the angel's wings my son will increase our numbers in exchange for The throne  ''  
Cupid nods and disappear

Lucifer flaps his wings and disappears  
INT: Elgin Hall  
(sign on the table For the Fallen $300 minimum)  
Old lady with a walker is touched by Sister Jo. Light glows from Sister Jo’s hands. An old lady stands up straight and throws walker away. Crowd gasps and claps their hands. Man with burn scars stands before Sister Jo.  
SISTER JO  
Don’t be afraid.  
(puts hands on his face, whispers and light glow from hands. Scars fade.)  
You’re whole again. (hold up a mirror so he can see)  
YOUNG MAN  
Thank you. (crying) Thank you.  
(the crowd is clapping and Lucifer is seen in the back of the room staring at Sister Jo.)  
Lucifer thinking it's much easier to gain power this way and better because when he gains there loyalty as long as he  
doesn't change he will keep it hell if he keeps it up He could have what he truly wants Power and admiration plus if he plays it right he could have The Winchesters willingly on his side  
Lucifer nods at the plan he thought up

Sister Jo is at the stage counting money  
SISTER JO  
We’re closed. Come back tomorrow.  
Lucifer  
'' Even for me sister Jo, you're an angel  ''  
SISTER JO  
Back at ya, Lucifer.  
LUCIFER  
What, no eek? No spare me dark master? No quaking fear?  
SISTER JO  
Should I quake?  
LUCIFER  
Yeah, most people sorta do, yeah.  
SISTER JO  
I’m not like most.  
LUCIFER  
Right... you’re special because you heal people for money. Not very heavenly I have to say.  
SISTER JO  
We’re not in heaven. We’re on earth. You may have noticed, around here, the good life ain’t cheap.  
After the fall, all the angels were a mess. Desperate for housing, any vessel would do. And they had no long game. I, on the other hand, took some care. I listened. A woman was praying for her dying husband, so we made a trade. His life for her vessel. She was grateful. I realized humans are so desperate for a life they’d do almost anything, pay almost anything. So... ka-ching. I was a so-so angel but it turns out I am an excellent businesswoman.

Lucifer smirks inwardly at the conservation so like the last time  
Lucifer  
'' So you unlike the rest of Our siblings can plan ahead ''  
Ariel freezes  
'' Strange it almost sounded as if you Proud of me ''

Lucifer smiles  
'' I am proud that One of my siblings has a mind of there own and Uses it to help themselves instead of Castiel whom only   
does what the Winchesters' say or when he doesn't he almost always has a part in destroying the world ''  
Ariel nods  
'' So you proud that I can use my mind to benefit myself as well as others ''  
Lucifer nods  
'' Which is why I have an offer for you ''  
Ariel frowns  
'' what is the offer ''  
Lucifer  
'' if you heard I can heal angels wing's exchange for The throne of heaven My son can fix the population but we still need to do many things to fix Heaven back to how it was before I fell ''  
Ariel Nods  
Lucifer  
'' I would like you to be my Advisor and Organizer ''  
Ariel eyebrow raise  
'' A secretary ''  
Lucifer  
'' I guess you could say but I believe that you could be a valuable asset to Heaven ''  
Ariel shifts her head  
'' So A Secretary and Planner ''  
Lucifer nodding  
Ariel Frowns  
'' I guess this is a one -time offer ''  
Lucifer nods  
'' You don't need to answer yet I am willing to wait until I heal the angels  
Ariel  
'' I'll answer then ''  
Lucifer summons a note  
'' Here are the Benefits and what the job will entitle''  
Ariel grabs the paper  
Lucifer clicks his fingers  
'' here no matter what ''  
Ariel glows for a moment and her wings heal

Lucifer disappears

  
interior, Nick’s Bar, Lucifer Standing on The Bar  
LUCIFER  
''I know we’ve had our problems in the past, little family squabbles, minor little disagreements, ya know, kids being kids kind of stuff, but right now you need me.  
ANGEL 1  
''Why do we need you ''  
Lucifer  
'' You are all feeling it The barriers breaking Armies of Monsters angels Demons hell Archangels Dad who knows what coming our way and what do we have Eight angels Me and My son plus Dad and Aunt plus the Winchesters Against Them Can we afford To throw away A Power ''  
Angel  
''Dad Back ''  
Lucifer shakes his head  
'' Once he realizes he is endangered he will return with some sob story about family free will eta eta ...''  
Angels frown but nod  
Lucifer  
'' Can we afford to wait for God to decide to return or do we stand up and prove our worth ''  
Angels  
'' Why should you lead ''  
Lucifer  
'' What should we wait for Dad to return or what About Michael or Gabriel or Raphael  or Castiel .. My son to be old enough or Do you give me a chance to fix the mistakes caused  by a number of people give someone who hasn't Screw You someone who has the power to fix things and is here to offer my power in defense of you to swear to Lead you as best I can someone who unlike anyone else is willing to share power ''

Angels  
'' Share ''  
Lucifer  
'' When I heal your wings which I will no matter your choice I Give each of you an upgrade in power ''  
Angel 4  
'' So upgrade to our grace that's your benefit  
Lucifer  
'' No unlike your other rulers, I believe Ruler must have a balance so I propose a Council to rule beside me ''  
Angel 5  
'' And who is on the Council ''  
Lucifer  
'' Archangels, Faction leaders , Oh And if you Agree All of you in this room ''

Angels look at each other  
then kneels  
Ariel flaps in bows and kneels on Lucifer Left

Lucifer  
'' No don't kneel before I allow me to earn it first ''

unknown to everyone outside of the room this solidify their opinion of him to the Room

Dumah  
ALL HAIL THE KING

ALL HAIL THE KING  
ALL HAIL THE KING  
Lucifer waves his hand and Angels in the room are healed and upgrade then disappear into heaven's throne room  
Lucifer sitting on the throne, Sister Jo standing beside him. All other angels kneeling.  
LUCIFER (eyes turning To pure Light plus A hint of Red )  
Hail to the king, baby.

Lucifer stands and sends waves of power into heaven healing it completely by sacrificing The reminder of Jack's grace into heaven itself Changing the way heaven runs with a pulse and from the pulse Angels that were either Dead and in the empty or Alive and Has ever been connected to heaven awakes and heal plus info about what has been happening since there death is automatically inserted into there brains

Lucifer thinks for a moment and The throne room enlarges and suddenly Thrones appear around him in a circle

Angels pause in there kneeling  
Lucifer smiling  
''go take your chairs ''  
Angels Eyes wide take a seat and suddenly Power Ripples into them and There powers and Domains  
 are inserted into there mind  
Ariel standing  
'' Lord Lucifer ''  
Lucifer  
''stand at my left ''  
Ariel eyes wide go and stand  
Lucifer curls his hand into a fist and suddenly five thrones appear on his left but three appears on his right  
The other angels confuse  
'' oh Lucifer why are there ''  
Lucifer  
'' My Left is for My advisors and Gabriel and Raphael ''  
Dumah  
''why three on the right ''  
Lucifer  
'' That is for Michael and My son ''  
Dumah gently  
'' Three ''  
Lucifer  
'' should father return and wish to join that third seat is for me ''

The Angels pause shock That Lucifer is willing to concede power to anyone

Lucifer nodding looking around  
'' well Time to start the first Meeting of angels  
''  
Ariel  
'' well ''

Lucifer  
'' The first choir ''  
Ariel  nodding  
'' From myths of are the order of ranks good ''  
Ariel  
'' first we ... ''

  
Dean  
'' After everything we pray and

  
Chuck  
'' wait you pray to me ''  
Sam  
'' Did you not hear us ''  
Chuck  
'' Dean when I said I was leaving I meant I wouldn't be able to hear prayers ''  
Dean stops yelling

'' Oh ''  
Chuck  
'' Amara was listening to you Dean ''  
Dean pauses  
'' You mean ''  
Chuck  
'' I wish you told me you were bound, Dean ''  
Sam gasp  
'' Bound what do you mean ''  
Chuck  
'' How do you think she beat me you gave her a power boost ''  
Dean bows his head  
'' oops''  
Chuck  
'' Now I return for keeps and ...  
Castiel is trance-like  
'' do you feel and hear that ''  
Chuck eyes wide  
'' Wow Lucifer he's fixing corruption in heaven ''  
Dean  
'' woah he's in heaven ''  
Chuck nods  
Sam  
'' Great ''  
Chuck  
'' I'll go check in ''  
Sam nods relieved  
Chuck  
'' In fact, I'll go now but Dean''  
Dean breathes deeply  
'' She wants to speak with doesn't she ''  
Chuck nods and disappears with Dean

Sam  
'' Well ''  
Castiel  
'' I'll Go do something '  
Castiel wings come out and heal  
Sam  
'' they are healed, Jack ''  
Castiel  
'' No Lucifer ''  
Sam sighs  
'' I need a drink  
Castiel  
'' I'll find Jack ''  
Sam  
'' Call when you're ready ''  
Castiel nods then disappear

 

 


	4. Heaven first court

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heaven has it first court meeting every now again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worried we change pov

Lucifer sighs bored after hours of Council  
'' Gabriel was captured by Asmodeus ''

The council freezes Shouting begins  
Lucifer yelling Eyes glowing Red  
'' ENOUGH ''  
The council instantly quiet down  
Namoi Stands  
'' King Lucifer how do you know that he isn't dead ''  
Lucifer smiles  
'' To answer your question lady Namoi ''  
The angels in the council pause at the acknowledge of their new power and their title in heaven  
Lucifer smiling at the surprised  
'' I raise Gabriel I know him ''  
Namoi nods  
'' So you knew that he wouldn't fight you himself then why did we ''  
Lucifer  
'' Feel him die that's because he is a master of magic and illusion all types of magic including Grace magic  
Dumah gasps  
'' Grace magic you mean he's but that was a legend I never suspected ''  
Lucifer  
'' Gabriel is the only known practitioner of Grace magic meaning only he knows the limit but what we do know with Grace magic he can fake his death ''  
Namoi  
'' What else ''  
Lucifer  
'' I may be healed of most of the mark's influence but I will always be king of hell meaning I am connected to hell ''  
Namoi still confuse  
'' so ''  
Nathaneal  
'' Meaning he can feel hell and increase or decrease the powers of those from or damned to hell ''  
Namoi nods  
Lucifer  
'' The biggest reason that I know he isn't dead believe it or not Gabriel made one mistake he forgot that there was a camera next to where he was standing ''  
The angels snort  
Barachiel laughs the other angels stare  
'' Sorry its incredibly big mistake that now that I think about any with an ego and no matter what or who you are is that with the power we have its easy to gain an ego ''  
Lucifer smirks  
Sariel nodding  
'' it is a weakness all things have which we must strive to limit its hold on us ''  
Zadkiel  
'' As the Angel of wisdom, we bow to your wisdom ''  
Zadikel turns to look at Lucifer  
''how do you know Gabriel been capture by Asmodeus ''  
Lucifer nodding  
'' One of The Advantages that being the true king of hell is that I can sense the power of a demon or a soul in hell and Right now there are two Archangels in hell and considering I just brought back Raphael there was no way he been in hell for Months ''  
Namoi groans in understanding  
'' is that why Crowley wasn't as powerful as knights or prince''  
Lucifer nodding  
'' If I had died Hell would have sent the power I gain to him making Crowley as powerful as a prince of hell ''  
The council members nod  
Lucifer  
'' I sense Asmodeus is stealing Grace from Gabriel ''  
The council growls because unlike Castiel who doesn't care or doesn't know that Archangel represents an Element for one to die the element slowly dies which is why to take an archangel grace would weaken the connection ''  
Zophiel snaps to his feet  
'' We must rescue Gabriel before more damage is done ''  
Tzaphqiel  
'' This explains how Heaven has been running so slow it wasn't trying to Die it was sending a message ''  
Lucifer nods  
'' Yes for this task I ask For Aid ''  
Puriel stands  
'' You shall have my faction and those in my domain for this mission ''  
Slowly one by one Angels pledge Aid for the task  
Lucifer holds his hands  
'' I thank you but I shall only require the aid of Puriel the rest I have a task for you ''  
The angels' nod  
'' Sire ''  
Lucifer  
'' I need the rest of you to start up your domains and start having you factions aid you in running your domains at 100% ''  
Namoi frowns  
'' is that all ''  
Lucifer  
'' No I have brought back all angels that have died I would ask that you sort them into your domain according to where they would best be located ''  
Namoi nods understanding how big of a task that is but surprising that Lucifer would give them this much power  
Ariel  
'' My lord ''  
Lucifer  
'' Baron Ariel ''  
Ariel freezes so surprise then grins  
'' as king you need garrisons and Angels to handle your domains and power may I take care of that ''  
Lucifer nods  
'' Yes I want heaven Modern and Better than it ever was before ''  
Ariel nods pleased at her job  
Lucifer sighs  
'' Ok we have one last subject to speak about ''  
The angels tense  
'' The barriers ''  
Lucifer nods  
'' with the Winchesters open one, the balance has been broken and we need to prepare for what's coming ''  
Angels nod fearful  
'' How '' Namoi ask  
Lucifer sighs  
'' I propose We rescue Michael ''  
The angels gasp  
Namoi  
'' What then Michael mind is gone ''  
Lucifer nods  
'' But it can be fix ''  
Namoi tilts his head  
'' How ''  
Lucifer  
'' Raphael ''  
The angels except for Namoi gasp whereas she nods  
Namoi  
'' He is the healer ''  
The angel's pause  
Lucifer  
'' Agreed we need to gain his help ''  
Namoi nods  
'' But how ''  
Lucifer frowns  
'' I am hoping Raphael is willing to help once I explain ''  
Johoel  
'' Wait ''  
Everyone pauses  
Lucifer waves hand  
'' What ''  
Johoel  
'' What if we broadcast on angel radio what's going on and the plan While that's going on You and Puriel Rescue Gabriel ''  
Johoel  
'' with Gabriel injuries we have him working on Him with the Rit Zien ''  
Lucifer  
'' So you're saying we have Raphael be heaven's healer and give him The Rit Zien to command ''  
Johoel nods  
Lucifer  
'' I would like to add that We make Raphael are the interrogator of heaven and give him angels in charge of the prisons and heaven's Wanted list ''  
Johoel understanding  
'' And As the Archangel of healing, he would know every way to heal but also how to do the most damage ''  
Namoi frowns  
'' As the Angel in charge of heaven's Law force do you believe I should answer to him ''  
Lucifer  
'' I believe that you should answer to us four as Michael is the Archangel of Justice he is who you answer to personally Raphael gets the crimes or innocent from the Guilty or innocent party Gabriel decides his punishment  
and As the archangel of punishment will be the one who commissions the Punishment ''  
The angels Talk it over for a moment and then agrees  
Lucifer  
'' I recommend that you go talk to some humans in human law enforcement to gain a better understanding of your job ''  
Namoi nods  
Lucifer  
'' So which faction will start the message in a loop ''  
Jerahmeel  
'' Gabriel was my garrison Commander I offer we are in charge of The message and PR going forward 

Lucifer 

''For  
all hands raise  
All Against  
None is raise ''  
Namoi stops a smile  
''Really ''  
Lucifer  
'' If it's unanimous like it was you mind if I don't ask ''  
The others nods  
Lucifer  
'' Ok then now the barrier ''  
Johoel  
'' I said we bring heaven back to 100% then discuss so we know are options  
Lucifer  
'' I agree ''  
The angels' nod  
Lucifer  
'' As King, I call the matter to a close I Say we meet in a human month ''  
The angels nods  
Lucifer summons the power he sent to heaven and created a specter from it then pounds it twice on the ground the thrones disappears  
The angels stares  
Lucifer  
'' What it is cooler that way ''  
The angels snort nods  
Lucifer sends the specter into heaven mainframe so that he can summon it when needed  
Ariel leans over  
'' Did you just use some power ''  
Lucifer  
'' I was thinking that we discuss in our next meeting we take a small amount of power from the humans up here to power heaven up ''  
Ariel frowns then smiles  
'' Taking so little that the souls won't feel it good idea we can discuss that later ''  
Lucifer  
'' How about you find everything out you can ''  
Ariel nodding  
'' I'll have the angel of wisdom help me ''  
Lucifer nods  
'' Well I have to go to earth and start on fixing up hell ''  
Ariel  
'' Nods I'll see you in a month ''  
Lucifer nodding summons his wings and flies to the earth


	5. Sam and Castiel plan

Bunker Kitchen  
Sam breathing deeply his hands on his head  at the situation thinking

( _So after everything again our actions has to lead to another situation where its the end )_  
 _'' How is it possible that Trapping Lucifer could cause this_ ''  
Sam shaking himself knows something big has to have happened has to the library looking for any book on Dimensions and Lucifer

Hours  
Sam sitting in A chair discarding book after book stops grabbing the previous and current book lining them up  
Seeing the answer  
( _Lucifer who is the Lightbringer is known for creating the sun and stars_ )  
Sam  
'' Lucifer made the sun and stars but ... Oh God What if Lucifer was there source it would explain why chuck never killed him ''  
Castiel  
'' Oh my ''  
Sam  
'' What ''  
Castiel  
'' This is the answer why did I never see it as one I so ''  
Sam  
'' Cas ''  
Castiel  
'' There is an old nursery rhyme  that the stars serve as a lock ''  
Sam groans  
'' And you didn't tell us ''  
Castiel  
'' Would it change anything ''  
Sam opens his mouth but then sighs shaking his head  
'' We would have done the same thing ''  
Castiel  
'' It makes sense think about Nephilim power comes from there parents what is different ''  
Sam  
'' Soul ''  
Castiel nods  
'' What if think about this one of Lucifer name is the morningstar what if that meant he was literally barrier ''  
Sam  
'' And sending him to another world we unlocked it completely ''  
Castiel  
'' And Worse what if it was planned ''  
Sam snaps to Castiel  
'' What do you mean ''  
Castiel  
'' Sam Destiny and fate serve balance we assume we could fight it what if the balance was already broken so they needed someone to fix it ''  
Sam  
'' What better way then a Son of Lucifer with no control ''  
Castiel  
'' worse we broke a blood deal ''  
Sam  
'' I thought Billie becoming ''  
Castiel  
'' Death no that's natural apart of the universe but blood deals, especially against the future death, would hold huge consequences ''  
Sam  
'' Fuck ''  
Castiel nods  
'' Makes it worse because the only way the barriers stay as barriers Lucifer must be Free ''  
Sam knowing the cage  
'' Because Cage the barriers would have nothing to be kept from being rip open ''  
Castiel nodding  
'' So what now ''  
Sam  
'' We Drink ''  
Castiel  
'' I have an idea that may help''  
Sam's eyebrows raise  
'' What ''  
Castiel  
'' We rebuild the Men of letters''  
Sam  
''  what do mean ''  
Castiel  
'' We have A bunker and other safehouses we should clear them out and set hunters in them and work to get them all occupied and then distribute  information so we have an actual military force against this ''

  
Sam  
'' Agree okay we can work on this while waiting for Dean to return ''  
Castiel nods  
'' Hmm Sam if to defend we need ''  
Sam sighs  
'' I know Lucifer ''  
Castiel  
'' And Heaven and Hell ''  
Sam nods  
Castiel  
'' I'll work on heaven trying to get there aid we really don't have a choice ''  
Sam nods  
'' go ''  
Castiel  
'' If you don't hear back ''  
Sam nods  
'' I'll talk to chuck ''  
Castiel nods  
'' Hmm I drive there ''  
Sam  
'' Wait I go with ''  
Castiel  
'' Ok ''  
Sam  
'' I'll leave a note and a message ''  
Castiel heads to the garage and gets in his car  
[exterior, a playground beside a sandbox, the portal to Heaven, Cas and Sam meets with another angel]  
CASTIEL: Dumah, thank you for agreeing to meet with me. This is a matter of– of great urgency.  
Dumah  
'' What ''  
Castiel  
'' The barriers ''  
Dumah  
'' We are on top of it go back to your humans ''  
Dumah turns  
Castiel  
'' Wait we want to ask for an alliance ''  
Dumah stops pauses Two other angels come through the sandbox portal behind Dumah  
FIRST ANGEL: My lady  
Castiel pauses  
'' My lady ''  
Dumah  
'' Much has to change Castiel Lucifer made a council instead of leading alone ''  
Castiel shock  
'' Lucifer willingly sharing power what happened ''  
Dumah  
'' You don't know ''  
Castiel shaking his head  
Sam  
'' What ''  
Dumah  
'' Lucifer was still under the influence of the mark ''  
Sam and Castiel completely shock  
'' But he you mean it was his choice ''  
Dumah smiles  
'' So far he has done more than anyone and thanks to him we will be better then ever before ''  
Sam seeing the loyalty in her eyes  
'' So will you allow us to speak ''  
Dumah  
'' Lucifer has gone to take over hell ''  
Sam nodding  
'' Okay we can ''  
The portal opens again  
Ariel  
''How about Castiel comes up to talk and we let the Winchester go back and start working on the human side of things ''  
Dumah bows  
'' As you wish my lady ''  
Ariel smirks turns to face Castiel who's staring in shock  
'' Come ''  
Ariel turns expecting Cas to follow which he does  
Sam looking on frowning  
Dumah

'' Do not worried we aren't allowed to capture or attack someone under parley ''  
Sam  
'' What since when ''  
Dumah  
'' The first meeting it was decided to allow alliance meetings to be completely legit we can only do either if we are attacked first ''  
Sam nodding knowing he has no choice but to trust  
Dumah  
'' I suggest you gather human allies and get your brother to handle monsters I heard he had a relationship with a vampire  
Sam nodding  
Dumah  
'' I know you and your family killed so many but just so you know if you kill them again they should go back for at least a while ''  
Sam smiles and nods listening because he can tell she isn't done  
Dumah  
'' I suggest if your Brother still has a connection to have Amara create some to help and get her to change monsters to our side ''  
Sam shock at the brillant idea  
'' Thank you''  
Dumah nods  
Sam turns and leaves  
'' I have a plan let hope Cas is having as good of a go ''

 

(Heaven)  
Ariel leads Castiel to her office  
Ariel walks in  
Castiel  
'' What who's office ''  
Ariel  
'' Mine ''  
Castiel shocked  
'' You threw in with Lucifer ''  
Ariel  
'' I have a idea that you will as well ''  
Castiel  
'' Why would I ''  
Ariel  
'' in exchange of an alliance you become one of Lucifer's Advisors as the military strategist ''  
Castiel shock  
'' He wants me to Be his strategist ''  
Ariel  
'' why not you have a brilliant mind ''  
Castiel nodding  
'' so in exchange for Heaven, I become Lucifer strategist ''  
Ariel nods  
'' You will have a spot on the council a voice a rank and to add to it since the balance is broken to help our side we can allow you to bring back, Fifteen humans ''  
Castiel  
'' Any ''  
Ariel  
'' Any ''  
Castiel smiling  
'' Great ''  
Ariel pulls out a contract saying what the job entitled  
'' well I know you need more so here this is what your job will be and entitled ''  
Castiel took the contract  
'' You understand I must ''  
Ariel smiles  
'' Go talk to them you have I said a human week ''  
Castiel nods and heads back to earth

Sam waiting When the sound of Wings are heard  
'' Castiel ''  
Castiel walks in bewildered  
Sam worriedly  
'' Cas ''  
Castiel hands Sam the contract  
Sam looks down eyes wide  
'' WOAH ''

A voice  
'' You can say that again ''

 

 


	6. Bound

Dean appears in a garden  
Dean sighing recognizing the location  
'' Really ''  
Amara appearing behind him  
'' What I thought that this be ironic ''  
Dean snorts walking to the Fountain that's dry sitting down  
'' Irony really ''  
Amara snorts and sits next to him  
Dean sighs  
'' So um I understand that you wish to speak ''  
Amara grabs Dean hands what shocks Dean is how good it feels and how much better he felt than before  
Amara sighing  
''I have come to understand that you didn't understand what I been saying ''  
Dean unable to completely focus on her voice because he focusing on the feeling of holding Amara's hand  
Amara  
'' Dean!! ''  
Dean jumps  
'' What ''  
Amara  
'' I trying to explain ''  
Dean nods  
Amara  
'' The Bound comment it means we will both be push till the point where we would do anything just be in each other presence ''  
Dean gulps  
'' You mean soon I'll be a force ''  
Amara nods  
'' As will I ''  
Dean sighs knowing it's true  
'' Ok''  
Amara  
'' It means that you will be made a divine ''  
Dean  
'' Divine like you ''  
Amara nods  
'' as a human you be the grey ''  
Dean frowns eyebrow lower  
'' You mean I will be Both Light and dark ''  
Amara  
'' Yes and no you have both but neither because grey as far we tell is charge with peace ''  
Dean nodding  
Amara  
'' The balance will have the effect of Making your brother Neutral ''  
Dean  
'' you'll explain ''  
Amara nods  
Dean sighs  
'' I guess there is more ''  
Amara snorts then smirks  
'' you've noticed that you no longer find women hot ''  
Dean gasps  
''No you mean I can't have sex ''  
Amara laughs  
'' Only me ''  
Dean opens his mouth then gets a dreamily look  
'' That's fine phew I thought I couldn't have sex anymore ''  
Amara chuckling stroking his hand  
'' Yes you and soon ''  
Dean  
'' Hmm can't be all bad then ''  
Amara  
'' It means we will fight with each other and make arguments easier to solve ''  
Dean  
'' so we keep our free will if we stay together ''  
Amara nodding  
'' We need to at least start sleeping together ''  
Dean groans  
'' well were having sex tonight ''  
Amara snorts again  
'' you can't last that long ''  
Dean nods  
'' I haven't had sex in years ''  
Amara laughing so hard  
Dean turning red  
'' SHUT UP ''  
Amara laughs even harder  
Dean snorts then laughs to  
Amara catching her breath  
'' Finally, we would be able to have children ''  
Dean shrugs starting to unconsciously  stroke her  
Amara leaning her head on Dean shoulder  
Dean  
'' Okay I don't have a choice which I am strangely okay with but at least this means I no longer have to worried about my brother so much ''  
Amara sighing  
Dean slowly lifts Amara's head off his shoulder and kisses her  
Amara moans  
Dean slowly parts her mouth kissing her more  
Amara slowly leans away  
Dean smiling for a moment stands to hold a hand to Amara  
Amara smiling grabs the hand allowing herself to be lifted  
Dean sighing  
'' Well time to join the real world ''  
Amara nods and teleports herself and Dean into the bunker  
Castiel hands Sam the contract  
Sam looks down eyes wide  
'' WOAH ''  
Dean looking over Castiel shoulder  
'' You can say that again ''  
Castiel and Sam jump  
Sam looks at their hands shrugging  
'' Dean ''  
Dean  
'' I know we need to talk ''  
Sam nodding walking into the kitchen with Dean following

(Kitchen Bunker)  
Sam turns sighs  
'' Are you happy ''  
Dean smiles slowly  
'' strangely even though I am forced yes ''  
Sam nods  
'' Then that's all that matters''  
Dean  
'' Really that's it but ''  
Sam shaking his head  
'' No Dean you're happy to tell me the last time you were ''  
Dean shakes his head  
'' I can't think of one ''  
Sam nods  
Dean tells him what the bound means  
Sam sighs nodding  
'' I happy you like her then '' He says smiling then smirks  
Dean knows what's coming sighs  
Sam  
'' And no more sex with anyone but her can you survive ''  
Dean snorts  
'' shut up jerk ''  
Sam smiling  
'' Bitch ''  
Dean  
'' so what's going on''  
Sam  
'' I think we should restart the men of letters ''  
Dean  
'' gain them as soldiers for us ''  
Sam  
''  Yeah and Cas will be heaven Miltary strategist  ''  
Dean shock  
'' Damn Lucifer willing to share power fuck that is weird ''  
Sam nods  
'' We also learn something ''  
Dean  
'' I don't like the sound of that ''  
Sam sighs  
'' We found evidence that Lucifer was under Mark's control since we met him ''  
Dean yells  
'' Fuck you mean that Lucifer not even to blame ''  
Sam nodding  
'' Yes ''  
Dean sighing  
'' Fuck okay since he was under control i'll give him a chance ''  
Sam  
'' it that's strong ''  
Dean nods  
Sam  
'' Ok I'll do it to ''  
Dean  
'' any other plans ''  
Sam  
'' if Cas says yes Lucifer will bring back fifteen people we care about ''  
Dean gasp  
'' Fuck we going have to agree don't we ''  
Sam nodding  
Dean nodding  
Sam  
'' So it is decide ''  
Dean  
'' We will ally with him nothing more ''  
Sam nodding  
'' He has to earn the rest''  
Dean  
'' Well this be'll fun ''  
Sam  
'' Damn straight ''

 

 


	7. Hells Vamp

Hell   
[interior, Hell's throne room, where Asmodeus is torturing and interrogating a man in a yellow shirt bearing a nametag that reads “Karl,” and the logo of the Stampede Motel, where TFW 2.0 stayed in 13.06. Karl’s hands are bound, his face is bloody, and his left eye is swollen shut.]  
KARL: Aah! Ow! I don't know anything!  
ASMODEUS: Don't know anything about what?  
KARL: A-anything at all. I-I'm a motel clerk from a nowhere town where nothing happens to anyone, okay?  
ASMODEUS: Well, then how do you explain how Jack, the infamous Nephilim, along with the Brothers Winchester, all stayed in your No-Tell Motel?  
KARL: What are you talking about?!  
ASMODEUS: What miracles did you witness?  
KARL: What?  
ASMODEUS: Were they going next?  
KARL: The people in Room 26, they were FBI agents, okay? They – they paid the bill in cash and they left. I swear to God, I don't know anything. You're just beating a dead horse.  
ASMODEUS: Not quite.  
[He gestures to another demon, who comes forward with a knife]   
KARL: Please. Wait, wait, wait. I...  
suddenly the lights flickers and the doors were blown open.   
Asmodeus smiles seeing Lucifer planning to take him out when suddenly a bolt of light was thrown from Lucifer's hand which move faster than Mercury hitting Asmodeus throwing him backward hitting the throne which for a second turn red and bounce Asmodeus flies through back to Lucifer who grabs him from the air and every being in hell feels or for those in the throne room sees all the souls instantly demonized and they feel the light being remove from only for the planet Venus to appear in the sky. But for those inside the throne room, they watch as Asmodeus screams as blue light is ripped from his mouth only for the demon black smoke following and burning in mid-air while the human who he sees was a rapist scream as the demons watch as Lucifer burns one body part to the next. Lucifer was smiling humming as this was happening. Lucifer looking up says to the grace '' Go to your owner ''. The Grace moves and hits the cell right next store which disintegrated as grace hits the door and then it enters and Lucifer sees the Metal wire burns apart and then the grace enters through all the openings as Gabriel slowly lifts his head and his eyes turning Blue as wings slowly forms behind him. Lucifer laughs seeing it blinking he lifts his hand snapping his fingers putting Gabriel to sleep. while Asmodeus human vessel becomes a burned corpse. Lucifer tosses the Body away with Black smoke in the air while Asmodeus was dead. Lucifer breathes in unnecessary as he says '' Drexel step forth ''. Drexel gulps as Lucifer says '' According to Asmodeus memories you remain Loyal to me as such I give you a gift''. Drexel blinks as the black smoke enters him and he feels his power grow. Lucifer smirking says '' The Gift I name you The New Asmodeus the fourth Prince of hell ''. Asmodeus opens eyes wide kneels before him as the demons kneel Lucifer smiling walks to his throne sitting says '' Rejoice for the demonkind will be strong once more All worthy dead demons will return and gain a position in hell in hells new Hierarchy of hell but know That Dagon shall be the regent of Hell with Lilith the Mayor of Hell and the replacement of Arazzel will lead the Hell's Army with Remiel Hell's Forger and Knowledgebase he will also assign Demons to either the new king of the crossroads or My Hell's knights where you will serve under my hell's knights as my army''. The Demons cheer at that suddenly Lucifer looks around and says '' But this is fit for the Mayor, not the Regent or King so find me all demons that did something with Blacksmithing, Weaponry, Building, Fashion find them and tell them to meet me in the lowest pit in hell for that shall be my castle when I'm in Hell Know that the lowest pit will be heavenly for it is where the King of Heaven resides ''. The demons bow their heads as the demons feel the doors of hell open for those Lucifer agreed to let be demons while the others will be tortured for eternity and from the second-lowest pit of hell all dead demons were reborn but only a few were brought on as Hell's administration who were task with dealing with the day to day task of hell with Lucifer dealing with the army and what they will do. Lucifer sighs as he feels Crowley alive in his new office as Hells Lord of the crossroads given a small boost of power. Lucifer growls as he places him in the farthest office from him. Lucifer smiles as he made Barthmeus king of the crossroads dealing with supplying hell with souls sighing he made it illegal for anyone to make a deal with someone under the age of 17 or over the age of 70 for they wouldn't have the mental ability to understand what they were doing. Lucifer smiles as he had an idea for his laws for Heaven and hell. Lucifer Gave Alastair the demonized Jack the ripper as his new protege. Lucifer growls as he realizes he needs to spend at least three weeks in hell to fix things shaking his head he begins ''.


	8. Angel of wrath

Lucifer looks over his kingdom smiling at his little bees working desperately for a place on the small council consisting of only fifty demons and they will rule in his absents under his laws and rules allowing Him to rule Hell from anywhere. 

 

there is an explosion of light behind Lucifer and when its clear Lucifer looks behind him and sees his son standing by the throne making Lucifer smiles as he looks Jack over the asks '' How are you ''. Jack smiles wide proud of himself '' I made a new type of angel ''. Lucifer pride on his face claps him and asks '' Type of Angel ''. Jack nods and says '' I got idea from humans ''. Lucifer looking at Jack smiles as he sees what Jack did laughing he says '' Maybe I'll make Demons like the TV Show Angel or Something''. Giggling Jack says showing his youth'' Yeah let's do that and Change Monsters to ones on TV ''. Lucifer laughs as he says '' Okay I'll show you how then you do that ''. Jack smiles as Lucifer takes Jack on a tour teaching him about Hell and training him on his powers that he gained from Hell all the while Lucifer smiles at the chance he has with his son. 

 

Three weeks later (Hell time )

Jack laughs as he watches the soul of a rapist pay his debts to Hell Lucifer watches Jack with a smile and says '' You see this soul is paying for his sins but do not laugh Pity him ''. Jack gasping bows and says '' Yes Father ''. Lucifer reaches out and places a hand on Jack's shoulder and says '' A King is never happy to give out punishment but rejoices at protecting his subjects ''. Jack's eyes wide nods at the lesson as Lucifer sighs and says '' Okay Son its time to go to heaven and make it strong ''. Jack nodding follows Lucifer as he flies away. 

 

 

Heaven 

 

Ariel sits at her desk typing on Heaven's new Computer sending messages out on updating heaven when a beep hits her walls. Sighing in relief Ariel stands as Lucifer was summoning her to his office which is three doors away from the throne room.   
Entering she was surprised at the room Lucifer had it furnished with a white oak desk with a Throne like a chair behind it with A couch that seems to double as a bed and the couch was red with black seats and it was a three-cushion couch and Huge flat screen on a desk with an Xbox one under it with Thirty games under it and a few movies and on the other side the opposite for the couch and another flat screen with a PlayStation 4 on it and it seems his son sits there playing a game wearing headphones. Behind Lucifer theirs Cabinets on either side with a Kitchen/bar behind him one with a stove, Freezer and all modern appliances for a kitchen. Blinking Ariel looks at the seats that visitors sit and notice that they were also throne-like smiling she sits in one sighing she is relieved at the feeling leaning back she looks at Lucifer who types up a page on an idea he had to improve Heaven. Eyebrow raise Ariel asks '' Lucifer you summon me ''. Lucifer mouth upturn hits a key and turns to her and says '' Yes I have an improvement to heaven that I believe will be beneficial to heaven ''. Ariel shocked at that asks '' What ''. Lucifer looking at her says '' I got the idea from humans but they are always improving ''. Ariel nodding as she gasps '' Your going to order Nathaniel to constantly build ''. Lucifer nods and says '' and to keep the morale up and allow angels to deal with any disagreements I am going to make competitions ''. Ariel gasping '' Allowing Angels to combat their differences''. Lucifer chuckles and says '' See this is why I like you and yes I will make competitions and a Heavenly type MMA ring and I'm thinking an angel version of the Olympics ''. Ariel's eyes wide shakes her head and says '' I'm afraid this is Jophel thing he's the angel most interested in human sports ''. Lucifer snorting says '' Okay I'm thinking to asks '' a few Humans to aid him ''. Ariel nods and says '' Okay ...Why did you summon me ''. Lucifer eyebrow raises'' Because I want you to set up Nathaniel I'll do Jophel ''. Ariel blinking nods as Lucifer says '' Also have Nathaniel build a couple of arenas in heaven ''! He shouted as Ariel was leaving. Jack taking off his headphones pauses the game then asks '' So can you train me in my Heaven powers now ''. Lucifer smiles gently and says '' I thought you would want to be with your mother ''. Jack gasps with tears as Lucifer motions to follow him to his mother's resting place which he was shocked was weak. As Jack enters Lucifer shakes his head and gives her heaven an upgrade pausing he gives all of the human's heaven an upgrade allowing the humans to choose what they want as their heaven experience ''. Snorting he feels the humans realize there truly is a heaven which instantly changes to allow them to explore what they believe would bring them joy. Shaking his head Lucifer heads to Raphael's domain to check on Gabriel who was being healed. 

 

Earth   
(Bunker ) 

Castiel sitting in the library listens as Sam says   
'' Okay, we know what your ... Duties in heaven will be you just have to decide if the benefits outweigh the cost or not ''. Castiel lowers his head and thinks when Chuck walks in and says '' You know not to pressure you but Lucifer has three who could be they are Zachariah or Seraphiel ''. Paling Castiel whispers '' Lucifer can't make Seraphiel a general ''. Chuck looking just as disturbed as Sam asks '' Seraphiel ''. Chuck taking a breath says '' My Greatest mistake ''. Sam eyes wide gulps and asks '' Why ''. Chuck closing his eyes says '' Seraphiel is as powerful as an archangel but he claimed the title of Angel of Destruction he enjoys destroying ... there used to be a thousand planets in a milky way and he destroyed them because they had weird climate ''. Sam coughing grabs a trash can and vomits and asks '' Why didn't you kill him ''. Chuck pale says '' He found a way to make himself immune to My powers and he is a better fighter than any archangel ''. 

'' OH GOD ''.   
Jumping they turn to see Dean pale walking up as Sam asks '' And Lucifer wants to make him a general ?" Chuck snorts and says '' Seraphiel sees Lucifer as a better Father then me because Lucifer raised him ''. Eyes close Sam and Dean asks '' Wait if Lucifer train and Raise him does that mean ''? Snorting Chuck says '' Yes Lucifer been Playing with you ''. Closing his eyes Castiel says '' I'll accept ''. Nodding they watch as Castiel signs on the dotted line and a flash of blue light appears and Castiel feels his domain given to him. Suddenly the sounds of Laughter appears and Chuck realizes '' Oh god you didn't want Seraphiel as Your General you plan to make him your angel of Wrath ''! Laughter '' Yes Father I played you ''. Taking a Breath Chuck looks at them both and shouts '' I GOD FORBID THE REMOVAL OF LUCIFER FROM HIS THRONE ''! Gold hits the universe and Lucifer was made permanently King of Heaven and Hell. Dean feeling it take hold is pale when asks '' Where has Seraphiel been ''. Chuck laughs and says '' I got him to agree to leave the universe until Lucifer became King ... I never thought that he could ''.Sighing they listen as Lucifer says on angel radio '' I Name Serapheil Angel of Wrath ''. A gong sounds. 

 

Chuck sitting down says '' We need to focus on a door ''. Nodding they get to looking


End file.
